BratWitch
by VixieVamp
Summary: This story is based on an amazing series called the Ancients of Light series by author Heather Fleener. The is a D/s discipline story involving two of the characters, Kat and Lorcan and is meant to take place during book 3, Broken.


**Kat & Lorcan from the Ancients of Light series by Heather Fleener**

Author's Note: This story is based on the Ancients of Light series by independent author, Heather Fleener. You can find this series on Kindle, and I highly recommend it if you are into the fantasy genre, smutty romance novels, kink, or all of the above. This particular story is meant to take place in between chapters of book 3: Broken, where the girls go into battle by themselves, and Lorcan is super pissed and goes on a big rant about how he'd like to punish all the girls, but Kat in particular. He really does mention that Cade has made special binding cuffs and he really does mention the magically unbreakable paddle. So far, he has never actually given Kat a full on spanking in any of the books, beyond a few hard swats, but it is heavily alluded to.

Lorcan shadowed himself and Kat into their sleeping chambers. Kat plopped down on the bed while Lorcan went to his armoire, presumably to put away his weapons and armor before coming to bed to pleasure her. Kat was feeling pretty smug, thinking that she had talked Lorcan out of punishing her yet again, and abruptly stood up in a sort of defiant terror when he turned back around with the binding cuffs in his hands….only these were not her normal binding cuffs that fit on the upper arms like bracelets….these were thick wrist cuffs that connected together with a heavy chain. When she got ahold of Cade she would turn him into a toad for betraying his Queen and fashioning these chains for the special purpose of allowing her Vampire mate to bind her powers in order to punish her.

Knowing Lorcan to be rarely capable of sympathy, she went for a battle of wills instead. "You will not bind my powers, and you will not lay a hand on me, _Vampire_!" She hissed the last word with sour venom in her voice, as if the same blood did not flow through her veins. "I am the Queen of Queens and it's high time you bowed to me."

This did not produce an equally matched rage as she had hoped, but wicked laughter instead. In an instant he had shadowed over to her and slapped the binding cuffs onto her wrists. She felt both her magic as a Witch and her supernatural abilities as a Vampire slipping away from her in a truly draining and sickening moment. Now she would have no ability to shadow away, no supernatural strength, and no supernatural healing abilities to help with the, um, bruising and pain that was sure to follow. Lorcan pushed down hard on the top of her head and forced her down to her knees. "What was that you said about bowing, Witchling?"

She had seen images of ancient queen Alia, whom the others had not yet met, due to her Seer abilities (before her powers had been bound, of course). Once when Alia had been captured by the Darks they bound her powers with a binding cuff in order to kill her and she had cut off her own arm to remove the cuff. Her arm regenerated with the aid of a Healer and she saved her own life, but Alia still caught hell from her Vampire mate, Tristan, for the stunt. Kat mused to herself how severe of a throttling she'd receive from Lorcan if she tried Alia's methods of escape at the present moment and this caused her to giggle out loud.

"Kaitriana!" Lorcan bellowed. "Look at me, little one." She did, albeit with amusement rather than the remorse he was probably hoping for. "This has happened too many times. When you agreed to the marking ritual you knew that part of the conditions for becoming my mate were your obedience to me above anyone else, especially in matters involving your safety. I spent 500 years thinking that you were dead, and I won't lose you again. If you go into battle without me again, I shall have no choice but to keep your powers bound until your bruises heal naturally. Am I understood?"

He was going to have accept that she was going to be the Queen, and being Queen would require her to fight as a warrior of God. She was the Chosen and she served a higher purpose. She had obligations both to the Witch and to the Father. She couldn't just wait around for him to approve battle plans, even if he was her mate and the Warrior of the Light. She was convinced that in time she would make him see this. Little did she know, he was equally convinced that he would teach her that part of the wisdom of being the leader of the Light was taking a step back to assess the situation before hastily rushing into battle. Only when she learned these lessons would he allow her to take the Throne that was rightfully hers to rule the Realm with him as an equal. The young Witch had much to learn about leadership, Chosen or not.

"Speak, Lass!" He bellowed again when she did not respond. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Lorcan." She sighed, rather insincerely. And with that he grabbed her arm, pulling her up onto her feet and began stripping her of her skimpy battle gear, exposing her pale backside. He sat down on the bed and pulled her over his lap.

"Yes, I do believe I will have Cade fashion that magically imbued unbreakable paddle, but my hand will have to suffice again this time." Lorcan teased.

"Goddamn Cade! He is most definitely going to be a little green horny toad by this time tomorrow."

Lorcan suppressed his laughter as best as he could. "Watch your tongue, Queen of Queens!" he commanded as he swatted her hard. "It's not Cade's fault that you're such a disobedient BratWitch."


End file.
